


純潔的忘年交

by aosakitarou



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: 在酒吧拉琴的達米安與自稱作家的斯萊德
Relationships: slade wilson/damian wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	純潔的忘年交

達米安在酒吧打工時遇到的斯萊德，一個帶眼罩的銀髮老頭。獨剩下的一隻灰藍的眼睛瞇起來，那雙骨節分明的大手纏綿在女伴的腰間，有些不符合年齡的輕浮，嘴角卻略帶沈悶。他以為他是有伴侶的，起碼有這一晚上的，但正當提起弓準備拉下一首曲子時，那個高個子的男人忽然湊上前問，「你願意做我的愛人嗎？」

愛人，老頭嘴裡的這個詞準確來講不過是性伴侶，年輕人講炮友，一夜情，達米安尋思這老頭在輕浮之餘還有些不必要的浪漫。當然，他早知道這類場所出沒的都是些什麼人，也曾有幾個戀慕他的追求者，不過都是過去的事了。

大概是有一陣子沒有性生活，他很想快快地答應，但這樣好像有很沒意思。

「抱歉，先生，我在工作。」

「你的薪水是多少呢？一小時二十美元？」

他把自己當成出來賣的了。這惹得達米安微紅了臉，皺著眉頭很不開心，仰起頭質問。

「您願意顧我去演奏嗎？」

或許是拔高了音量，周圍好事的人紛紛投來好奇的眼光。達米安向後退了半步，那個老頭仍舊厚臉皮地立在自己面前。他不喜歡這類人，隨便，放蕩，可達米安偏偏有些年上情結，他還從未遇到過這樣合自己胃口的男人。

他的肉體已經開始妄想和男人上床，被那結實厚重的身子壓在床墊上的緊張與興奮。

「好吧。」男人聳聳肩，「如果你就想拉琴。」

「⋯⋯我還有一個小時。」他臉紅得厲害，心跳不可抑制地加速，讓他有種暈乎乎的感覺。或許是因為男人聽到他的回答，就忽然輕輕笑了。

接下來的曲子熟悉而陌生，他不得不控制住自己不去在意那個男人的目光，甚至好像渾身赤裸地站在台前。這可能就是性慾的星火點燃了他的神經末梢，從手指，發梢，睫毛尖上逐漸燃燒起來，他似乎都能聞到自己融化在年上男人身下的氣味。這樣的感覺許久不有了，不論是在意誰的聲音，還是無法撲滅的性慾。

達米安喜歡把握機會，只可惜過去的幾段戀情都令人失望的可笑。他不在意，也不在意和初次見面的男人上床。

他說他是個小有名氣的作家，老家在挪威，只是八歲隨家人移民到了美國，徹底丟了故土的語言。

「那你也是在那時候丟了一隻眼睛？」

斯萊德又氣又笑，伸手脫下達米安的套頭毛衣，臉湊得更近了。那略帶哥特設計的黑皮眼罩泛著檯燈橘橙的光，另一隻狹長的眼睛裡映著達米安。

「它還在呢，你想看看嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯如果你的雞巴上紋了一條蝌蚪，我有點想看。」

他抬起膝蓋壞心地頂了頂，忽然想起自己今天穿的內褲不是什麼特別的款式，只是很普通，有些舊了的純棉內褲。

「到時候你自然會看到的。」

而男人只是敷衍地親了一口他的嘴唇，繼而愛撫他胸口挺立的乳頭，順勢將他推倒在一床柔軟的被子上。他注意到自己的乳頭是那麼的小，在男人的指尖滾動，就像什麼惡趣味的玩具，通電的玩具，弄得他腰肢不安份地扭動起來。

「你這裡很敏感，自慰時也玩乳頭？」

他想說話，可只是紅著眼眶點了點頭。斯萊德似乎很是樂於服務他，甚至伏下身幫他口交，一邊用舌頭舔達米安的尿道口，一邊手指放進他瀕臨高潮收縮不斷的後穴，摩擦他的前列腺。達米安腦海一片空白，大張開雙腿，渾身顫抖。等他恢復意識，第一個想法便是這一夜真的值了。

後來他幾乎沒怎麼讓斯萊德的大傢伙離開過自己的身體，後穴或口腔，總想要眷戀纏綿地親親它，將它的形狀和突起的血管記憶下來。他很喜歡斯萊德那樣熟練地變換角度，在自己的體內捅進拉出，若是個女人想必就要懷孕了。他愛那雙厚實而乾燥的手掌滑在自己的腰窩，就連他胸口的灰白的胸毛都那樣可愛。為了表示這樣的愛，他撕開安全套的包裝，忍受著潤滑油在舌頭上的味道，想要用嘴給他戴上。他從來沒這麼幹過，所以不知道竟然有這麼難，他頂著龜頭拼命舔開那軟軟的薄膜，一不注意又滑進嘴裡，差點把他嗆到。

這太尷尬了。他感覺眼角的生理性淚水開始發燙。而斯萊德摸摸他的頭，「再試一次，先卷開一點。」

後來達米安總記得他教自己用嘴帶安全套的技巧，只是再沒有為別人這樣做過。那夜的清晨降臨得很快，略帶酒店地毯味的夏末的早晨，他一人攤在床上，甚至感覺不出身邊曾有個身高一米九五的壯實男人躺過。

男人叫斯萊德，北歐什麼地方的小作家，胸毛可愛，陰莖能頂到他胸口似的那樣讓人滿足。便是如此了。達米安將左小腿搭在右腿大腿上拉伸起來，摸了摸床頭櫃上的便簽紙，沒有任何字跡或頁根。

他隨手把便簽簿丟到地上，瞪著房間另一端沙發上自己的內褲，怨恨它怎能如此冷漠。

令人驚喜又不出意外，斯萊德在接下來的幾星期裡隔幾天就出現在酒吧裡，常帶著不同的女人進進出出。他會玩牌，各種各樣的撲克遊戲，也會打桌上台球，用他粗壯有力的小臂靈巧地推動球桿，桌球碰撞，發出柔和的碰撞聲。他看似懶散地玩耍，實際上卻精通這些娛樂性的運動，然而多半時候，這不是為了社交，只是他自己想要解悶罷了。

說來也怪，斯萊德常常是沈默甚至乏味的，卻格外惹那些風塵女子的歡心，甜膩的香水味和珠光寶氣的手腕將他團團圍住，總要佔有他一夜才罷休。或許是他健壯的大腿和飽滿的肩膀誘人極了，加上沈默不語的冷漠態度透露出一股西部電影中硬漢的氣息。他確實床技一流，甚至有些朦朧的溫柔。達米安看著他和那些妓女走得那樣近，心裡總有點不安，怕自己被傳染性病。

他從沒和陌生人做愛，那晚一定是鬼迷心竅了。

一旦開始有這番顧慮，想像那些病毒令他身體不適，再加上這幾天胃疼又犯，身體忽然一陣冷汗。他硬撐著到快要結束的時候，快快地收拾好東西就準備從後門離開。不料正撞見那個銀髮男人從洗手間出來，他看自己急匆匆地，以為是來上廁所，便用一腳擋著門，半轉過身將手上的紙巾丟進垃圾桶。達米安沒說話，潦草地點點頭就要繞過他，然而過道太狹窄了，斯萊德只要伸出一隻胳膊就能把他攔住。

何況達米安身高不足，腦袋撞在小臂上咕咚一下。

「你幹什麼？！」

「喔，你比我印象中的還要矮一點。」

他要開始罵人了。

「斯萊德，你是不是有病？」

「我有話和你說。」

「你有性病，對嗎？」

男人沒說話，他心裡沒底氣，血液湧上頭，噁心得更厲害了。天哪。他要殺了這個人。

「你⋯⋯我怎麼會⋯⋯要是⋯⋯」

「我沒有，你也沒有。別胡說。」他挪開身子，拉著達米安的手往後門去，「你沒試過找性伴侶？」

確實是第一次。他從結束的那一刻後悔到現在。達米安不想說話，他還在深深的自責和自我厭惡中，而這兩股膨脹的情緒碰到斯萊德那雙色情又溫暖的手就像被針扎的氣球，噗地一聲乾癟下去。他耳根發燙，後門自動關上後，他才察覺到自己被男人的身體籠罩著，孤零零的一盞夜燈照著兩人貼近的身體，陰影落在油膩的台階上，碎啤酒瓶的玻璃砂閃爍著好像星光。他想起梵谷的夜晚露天咖啡館，一面是赤裸而溫暖的黃，一面是燈影下的深藍。零星有人聲從巷口傳來，但這裡僅有他們兩人與一地散落的色彩。

斯萊德深棕色的襯衣擋住了他的視線，討厭的身高差距，他抬起頭，斯萊德也正低頭瞧著他。頭頂乖巧的發旋，然後是一雙兇狠的綠眼睛。

「一個月你想要多少錢？」

達米安困惑地眨眨眼。

「做我的愛人。」

老頭管這叫愛人。


End file.
